L'ours du clair de lune
by Gumilia
Summary: Sous le clair de lune étincelant, j'ai trouvé des fruits. Mes trésors. Beurk, quelle nullité ce résumé O.O je suis pas douée :


**Eumh... Bonjour. C'est Gumilia, l'auteur. Donc, euh... C'est ma première fic, et elle est inspirée de la chanson Mononlit Bear, de mothy, interprétée par Hatsune Miku et KAITO. Euh, je suis pas très douée en écriture, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens TT ni la chanson, ni les personnages x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>L'ours du clair de lune :<p>

A votre avis... Qu'arrive t'il, le soir, lorsque la lune brille haut dans le ciel ? Avez vous des attentes particulières, ces nuits là ? Peut être cela concerne t-il la personne que vous aimez ? Mais serez vous capables d'aller jusqu'au bout sans trembler ?

Il fait nuit. Il fait froid. Mais je dois continuer d'avancer. Je sens que quelque chose de formidable m'attend. A travers ces bois sombres, j'ai trouvé deux fruits très rouges. Je me suis dit que c'était sûrement un cadeau de Dieu... Quand je rentrerai et les lui montrerai, il sera certainement fou de joie. Peut être même en pleurera t-il ? Quoiqu'il en soit, la lune de cette nuit est la plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Dépechons nous de rentrer. _Une légende dit que les nuits sombres, sombres comme celle ci... Des ours monstrueux sortent de chez eux. _Je ne peux pas les abandonner... Je me suis donné du mal pour les trouver. Jamais personne, jamais personne, ne pourra plus me reprendre ce qui m'appartient !

En serrant fort contre moi mes deux présents, je cours sans voir où je vais. En passant par des chemins fleuris, je continue de courir. C'est certain, lui et moi, nous vivrons dans la joie tous ensemble. Perdue dans mes songes, je ne vois pas tout de suite que quelque chose me suit. Et soudain, parmi les feuillages, je remarque un effrayant visage ! Cet ours, qui me poursuit, a l'air en colère... Il doit vouloir mes fruits. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empecher... Laisse moi fuir.

En fait, je le savais... Je sais pourquoi tu me pousuis. Je sais que ces fruits sont tes trésors, mais je veux les garder !

J'ai couru, couru, mais l'ours me talonnait encore. J'ai trébuché, me suis relevée. Je ne supporterai pas de me séparer de ces deux présents. La lune brille haut dans le ciel, elle illumine mes pas et projette l'ombre noire de l'ours sur moi. Il arrivera bientôt sur moi, si je ne me relève pas. Ce monstre avance rapidement, si vite ! Je me remets à courir, l'ours sur mes traces...

Je me suis perdue. Au milieu du bois, je ne trouve plus mon chemin... Il faut que je continue de courir, j'arriverai bien à la maison, un jour. L'ours ne me laisse pas, il me pourchasse toujours. J'ai crié, l'ours m'effrayait ! Il a crié aussi. Et mes deux fruits ont pleuré... Je les ai serrés encore plus fort contre ma poitrine, ils doivent être apeurés par cet ours gigantesque.

Enfin, je vois au loin la lumière de ma maison. Le soulagement envahi tout mon être, je me dépeche de l'atteindre. En refermant la porte sur moi, un hurlement déchire la nuit.

Je vois mon mari. Il m'attendait. Debout au milieu de la pièce, il me sourit, tendrement. Il est si gentil. Je lui rends son sourire, puis il voit mes deux fruits. Son visage radieux s'assombrit aussitôt, puis il me dit d'une voix douce emplie de tristesse :

"Tu sais... Nos enfants ne font déjà plus partie de ce monde, et on ne peux rien y changer... Je t'en prie, va rendre ces bébés à leur vraie mère."

Sans que je m'y attende, la vérité m'a frappée de plein fouet, avec ses crocs et ses griffes. Ces deux fruits, chauds et tendres... Je veux les garder, coûte que coûte. Mon Dieu, de mes propres mains, j'ai commis un peché impardonnable... J'ai pris une vie, consiemment, en sachant que des gens aimaient cet ours, cette femme.

"Si tu va voir leur mère maintenant, tu peux encore réparer ton erreur", m'assura t-il.

Même s'il dit ça... Je ne peux pas. Incrédule, je réponds :

"C'est inutile ! Je l'ai déjà..."

Etendu dehors, sur le sol, à côté de chez nous... Gît le corps seul d'une femme. Et tout près d'elle, il y a une petite bouteille en verre, remplie de lait...

* * *

><p><strong>Ouh... En me relisant, je trouve ça nul ._. Bref, merci à vous et à la prochaine :3<strong>


End file.
